


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: Miami feels so different from their regular life in Pittsburgh or even their summers in Cole Harbor, and it throws this whole bye week into some sort of hazy magical fog. Pressed between Anna and Geno in golden afternoon sunlight, Sid feels like he’s on fire, flushed with desire and love for these two beautiful people and the beautiful family they’re building.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sid/Geno/Anna Exchange: Round 2





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getoffmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmyhead/gifts).



> The working title of this fic was 'tender bye week pegging' and that's pretty much all there is to this.
> 
> Batik, I know this wasn't really anything you particularly requested, but I hope you like my soft self indulgent fic anyway.

“Come inside before you burn.”

Sid blinks, peeling his eyes open from where he had fallen asleep on the lounge chair by the pool. He doesn’t quite know when he’d closed his eyes while he was reading in the afternoon warmth, but he can tell he’s gone a little red as he’s been sitting. Anna smiles down at him while he sits up and puts his bookmark in his book, and Sid feels a warmth in his chest that has nothing to do with the heat of the Miami sun. Nikita is out with his grandparents for the day, and it’s nice to have a little break, as much as Sid adores him.

He pads into the house after Anna, smiling when he sees Geno sprawled on the bed, still wrapped in nothing but the towel he had grabbed after his shower earlier. They may be on a bye week vacation, but they both  _ like _ the gym and it's still the middle of the season.

“All red Sid,” Geno teases when he sees him, sticking out his tongue. Geno’s hair is still a little damp, curling on his forehead, and Sid plops down beside him with a grin.

“Gonna rub some lotion on me?” Sid says with a sly look.

“Just lotion?” Geno says with a knowing look of his own.

“Niki is with your parents and I intend to enjoy it,” Sid says unrepentantly. Geno laughs, pulling Sid into a deep kiss. Sid is so wrapped up in him that the press of Anna’s hands, slick with cream, make him flinch and pull away in surprise. Anna continues to rub the cream into Sid’s pink skin and Sid sighs into the touch. It feels luxurious to have a whole afternoon together, just to touch and be close. Between hockey and Niki, Sid’s life is a riot of activity and energy and while he wouldn’t trade it for anything, there’s something nice about just being together with nothing more pressing than a bit of sunburn. Miami feels so different from their regular life in Pittsburgh or even their summers in Cole Harbor, and it throws this whole bye week into some sort of hazy magical fog. Pressed between Anna and Geno in golden afternoon sunlight, Sid feels like he’s on fire, flushed with desire and love for these two beautiful people and the beautiful family they’re building.

“Come to bed,” Geno says softly, tugging at Sid’s hand. Anna shifts so they can all get up, stripping out of her light sundress as they walk, revealing the curve of her back and swell of her ass. Sid has never gotten tired of looking at her, and his breath catches when she looks at him with a smoulder.

“Slow,” she complains with a grin. “Niki not gone forever and I expect to come at least twice.” The challenge in her gaze makes both Sid and Geno rush after her when she disappears around the corner and into the bedroom. 

When they arrive, Anna is already teasing her folds, sprawled out on the huge king bed. Sid can tell that she’s already wet, and he crawls up between her legs to kiss her deeply, letting his hands wander over her warm skin. She arches up into his touch as Sid feels Geno sink down beside them.

"I want to eat you out and then have you fuck me," Sid tells her breathlessly.

"And make me watch?" Geno asks with a pout. Sid and Anna both laugh and Geno gets even more huffy. Sid can't help but roll over to kiss him deeply.

"Learning some patience would be good for you, but I suppose I can let you open me up while I make her come," Sid says, voice faux placating. Sid loves to be fucked, and loves how different his partners are when they touch him. Geno may be brash in the locker room, but here in the bedroom he's soft and quiet and desperate to please, and while Anna is always a firecracker, in the bedroom she's something else. Sid has never been happier to be in the middle.

Sid and Geno finish getting undressed before they both crawl back onto the bed where Anna waits for them. Her eyes are half closed as she strokes herself with one hand while toying with her nipples with the other. Sid spreads her legs so be can settle between them, feeling Geno pressing up warm and strong along his back. Anna is rich and warm when Sid licks into her, and he loses himself in her taste until Geno's cool slick fingers press at his hole. That makes him whine and lightly scrap his teeth over Anna's folds. This makes her curse and grind up into his face. Sid doesn't know how long he rocks between the two of them, hazy with arousal, before Anna comes with a scream of garbled Russian, gushing into Sid's mouth. He gentles her through it before pulling back, letting her roll away to get her strap and dildo while Geno presses another finger into him.

"So tight Sid," Geno breathes as he finds Sid's prostate. Sid is so aroused that all he manages to do is whimper and brace himself on his forearms.

"Make him come, Zhenya," Anna orders and Sid drops his head, cock swinging heavy and dripping between his thighs. Sid doesn't have to look to see Geno's smirk as he presses in a third finger, angling just right so they drag against his prostate hard enough to make him see stars when he comes. He's not even really finished with his orgasm when he feels the thick nobby head of Anna's dildo teasing where Geno's fingers meet Sid's greedy ass. She's picked a thick and textured one, a dildo that feels  _ nothing _ like a human cock, and Sid can barely keep himself upright enough for her to press into him alongside one of Geno's fingers. Sid feels so  _ full _ and oversensitive and good that all he can do is close his eyes and take it.

Sid doesn't notice when Geno pulls his fingers out of him, but he must because between one long moment and the next Geno is in front of him, pulling him up against him for a deep kiss before pressing Sid down to lap at his cock. He loses himself rocking between them, arousal that had never really faded flaring back up as the two of them play him perfectly. He can hear them murmuring in Russian above him, hear them make out and touch each other while they work in tandem to break Sid apart and then put them back together better than before.

There's a sharp tug on his hair, and Sid looks up just in time for Geno to come on his face with a sharp curse. The hot spurts of come make Sid whine, and he can feel Anna grinding her hips against her clit as she gets closer to her second orgasm.

"Fuck me Anna," Sid whines, arching back against her. She gives a ragged breath right in his ear as she begins to properly thrust and grind right against his prostate, and Sid cries out, seeing stars. He's not quite there, but as if he knows how close Sid is Geno gets his hands on Sid's chest and pinches his nipples. Sid's arms completely give out getting under him and he only sort of feels Anna press in as she begins to grind up against the toy until she comes.

They lay in a tangle of limbs for a long moment before Anna finally pulls out of him and rolls over. Sid feels split open, but Geno is rubbing gentle circles over his chest and Sid just lets himself float until the haze clears. Anna has removed her strap and gently cleans Geno's come from his face while Sid just smiles stupidly up at her. She kisses his nose and helps him move out of the wet spot before they all snuggle up together.

"Think Niki is old enough to be big brother," she says, not meeting Sid's gaze while she rubs his belly. "Maybe you give next one." Sid smiles, falling asleep between one breath and the other, imagining a baby with Anna's smile and his hair giggling up at him.


End file.
